The Past (Indonesian trans)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Sangat sulit hidup dari masa lalu yang rumit. Kadang, sesuatu.yang kita lakukan di masa lalu, benar-benar merubah masa depan. Sehun memiliki masa lalu yang rumit, membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya. Sekarang, dia tinggal dengan 11 orang disekitarnya. Pertanyaannya.? Dapatkah Sehun hidup dengan masa lalunya.? Dan menjadikan hidupnya kembali balik.? Hunhan, Hunho, little bit Krisho
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Past**

**Author : MajaLander**

**Cast : Sehun – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

** Other EXO member**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Brothership,**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/665337/1/the-past-angst-exo-sehun-seho

**PART 1**

**-THE PAST-**

"Namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya 18 tahun." Kata pria di depan mereka. Dia berasal dari kepolisian. "Dia tidak bicara banyak."

Suho memperhatikan kertas di depannya. Ada sebuah foto seorang laki-laki. Dia tidak tersenyum, juga tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun. Terlihat seperti dia tidak mempedulikan apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sampai dia datang ke sini?" Kris bertanya, sambil melihat juga kearah foto itu.

Ketika para polisi akan mulai bicara, mereka melihat kearah Kris dan Suho. Mereka –Kris & Suho- terlihat tidak ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun.

"Dia diadpsi dari sebuah panti asuhan ketika umurnya 14 tahun. Ketika dia datang, dia menyaksikan ayahnya membunuh ibunya kemudian bunuh diri. Dia tidak bicara hampir sebulan kepada siapapun, dan dia mencoba kabur bahkan membunuh dirinya sendiri beberapa kali," polisi itu menghela, lalu melanjutkan. "Tiga hari yang lalu, dia bertengkar dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Itu tidak akan berakhir walaupun seseorang berpikir itu akan berakhir."

Kris melihat kearah foto lagi. Terdengar sepertinya Oh Sehun memiliki hidup yang keras dan mungkin akan sangat susah baginya untuk kembali menjadi baik lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pertengkaran itu?" Suho bertanya.

"Laki-laki itu meninggal." Polisi itu menjawab. Suho dan Kris terlihat sangat terkejut. Oh Sehun di foto tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa membunuh orang lain. "Sehun mematahkan tulang leher anak itu. Kurasa, dia membuat dirinya sendiri juga terkejut. Tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan perasaan lain atas kejadian itu."

Anak ini sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. _Di sana_ akan ada beberapa anak yang sama sepertinya. Tapi Suho berpikir bahwa kasus ini sangat berbeda dari kasus lainnya.

"Jika dia membunuh orang lain, bukankah harusnya dia berada di penjara?" Suho bertanya. Kris berpikir hal yang sama, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Polisi itu kembali menghela nafas. "Dia bisa saja dipenjara, tapi semua orang berkata bahwa dia sedang berada dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil."

"Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kami ketahui sebelum kami membawanya _ke rumah_?" Kris bertanya untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia mungkin tidak ramah, bisa marah seketika dan tidak akan bicara pada siapapun. Tidak seorangpun tahu bagaimana caranya membuatnya jadi terbuka dan mengatakakn apa yang ia rasakan. Jangan biarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan pisau tajam, sekalipun itu pisau untuk perlengkapan makan malamnya."

Suho memotong pembicaraan polisi itu. "Kenapa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan pisau? Apa dia akan mencoba membunuh seseorang disekitarnya?"

Polisi itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tapi dia akan membawa pisau itu kedalam kamarnya dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia melakukan hal itu kemarin, jadi ketika ia datang pasti memakai perban baru." Suho mengerti sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa Sehun akan melukai seseorang, tapi dia tidak pernah tau.

"Apa ada hal penting lain untuk diketahui?" Kris bertanya. Polisi di depannya membaca kertas miliknya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya ketika dia sangat tempramen, dia akan dengan mudah marah dan sayangnya dia tidak dapat mengontrol amarahnya. Lainnya kupikir tidak penting sama sekali."

Kris dan Suho mengangguk lalu membungkuk sebelum mereka bberdua pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan berpikir hal yang sama. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi hal yang mudah. Mereka tidak begitu yakin jika Sehun akan dengan mudahnya menjadi terbuka pada salah satu dari mereka.

**-The Past-**

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Sehun berteriak dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa ia harus pergi ke sebuah rumah yang diisi oleh banyak anak laki-laki lain? Sudah menjadi cukup buruk baginya berada disini. Apa yang terjadi jika dunia berpikir bahwa ia harus tinggal dengan anak laki-laki lain? Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak dimasukkan saja ke dalam penjara. Dia sudah membunuh seseorang. Dia tidak tau alasan yang membuatnya masih tetap disisni.

Sebuah benda terletak di samping meja menrik perhatiannya. Itu sebuah gunting. Mereka lupa untuk mengambilnya kembali. Dia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut perban, lalu kembali melihat kea rah gunting itu. Kembali lagi ke perban di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan perlahan, dia mem-posisikan gunting itu ke tangannya.

Dia tidak ingin pergi ke rumah itu. Tidak ingin.

**-The Past-**

"Akan ada anak baru yang datang besok." Suho mengumumkan. Seluruh anak laki-laki yang ada disekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Ini menjadi yang pertama kali sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ada anak baru yang datang. Jadi, tentu saja mereka bertingkah laku seperti itu.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Kai.

"18 tahun sama sepertimu, tetapi sedikit lebih muda darimu," Kris menjawab. Kai selalu menjadi yang termuda. Dia selalu mengganggu karena dia yang termuda. Dia selalu berkata begitu. Kris tidak setuju dengannya. Bukan hanya karena hal itu, tapi juga karena terkadang Kai berlaku menjengkelkan pada hyung-hyungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku bukan yang termuda lagi!" Kai berteriak senang. Yang lain terkejut melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kai berteriak seperti itu. Biasanya, Kai hanya berusaha untuk terlihat manis dan seksi. Dia selalu seperti itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. "kami akan tetap mengganggumu," Baekhyun berkata sambil tertawa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat sering mengganggu Kai, tapi kadang mereka saling mengganggu satu sama lain.

Ketika Suho akan mulai bicara lagi, mereka baru diam. "ketika dia datang, jangan tanyakan apapun padanya." Suho mengatakan itu sambil melihat kea rah Chanyeol, baekhyun dan Chen. Mereka bertiga berusaha terlihat sepolos mungkin. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat wajah mereka. "Ada pertanyaan.?'

"Dia akan satu ruangan dengan siapa.?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku." Jawab Suho. "Hanya aku yang tidak memiliki teman sekamar," lanjutnya menjelaskan. Dia dan Kris sudah mendiskusikan hal ini beberapa saat setelah para polisi pergi. Mereka berdua setuju bahwa itu adalah ide terbaik, jika salah satu dari mereke berbagi kamar dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengannya.?" Tao bertanya. Semua orang tau bahwa ia bertanya tentang pribadi sang pendatang baru, bukan penampilannya.

"Kami tidak tau seperti apa ia, jadi kami tidak dapat katakana apapun. Tapi kami beritahu kalian bahwa dia bisa jadi sedikit dingin," kata Suho. Berbohong sedikit. Suho berkata seberapa dinginnya sang pendatang baru, setelah itu tak ada yang bicara lagi.

Ketika mendapat jawaban itu, seketika suasan menjadi dingin. Sepertinya mereka –kecuali Suho & Kris- merasa gugup. "tapi, kalian akan menyukainya juga kana.?" Suho bertanya.

Semua setuju, mereka akan menyukai sang pendatang baru serta waktu yang akan mereka lalui bersama. Semua bertanya dan kemudian mulai berbincang lagi. Mereka kembali diam ketika Lay menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan, yang tidak seorangpun berani menanyakannya.

"Mengapa ia datang ke sini.?" Semua orang mengantissipasi jawaban keluar dari mulut Kris atau Suho.

Suho menjawab dengan tenang. "kami tidak dapat memberitahukannya pada kalian. Jika dia ingin kalian tau, dia akan katakana sendiri pada kalian."

Tidak ada yang berkomentar apapun mengenai jawaban Suho, karena mereka semua berusaha untuk datang ke sini. Tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dan mereka merasa bahwa sekarang mereka adalah keluarga. Dan mereka mencintai keluarga mereka.

**-The Past-**

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu, membuat Kris dan Suho segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Diluar, ada seorang polisi yang berbicara bersama mereka beberapa hari lalu. Dibelakngnya, ada seoarang anak laki-laki. Dia terlihat sama dengan yang ada di foto. Suho dan Kris melihat kea rah yang sama, perban di pergelangan tangannya, walau sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celananya. Sangat jelas bila ia berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya.

"Ayo masuk," kata Kris seraya sedikit bergeser, member jalan masuk.

Polisi itu masuk duluan, tapi Sehun tidak bergerak. Ia hanya berdiri seperti patung di halaman. Polisi itu menghela nafas lalu menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Sehun berbisik, pelan, lalu berjalan masuk tanpa bantuan dari polisi.

Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu dengan salah satu dari kalian." Polisi itu berkata. Kris mengangguk lalu pergi ke dapur.

Suho melihat kea rah Sehun yang masih setia memandangi lantai. "Aku Suho." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya walau tau bahwa Sehun tidak akan mengatakan apapun. "Ikuti aku jika kau ingin tau dimana ruanganmu." Suho berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dan Sehun mengikutinya.

Sehun hanya meletakkan tasnya di lantai, tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dia memandangi sekitar ruangan dan jatuh tepat pada 2 buah tempat tidur. Sehun tidak suka jika ia harus berbagi ruangan dengan seseorang. Itu artinya, ia tidak sendiri lagi.

Suho menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang memandangi kedua tempat tidur itu. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibrnya. "Jangan khawatir," katanya, "aku teman sekamarmu.

Sehun tidak suka ide itu. D dunia ini, dimana ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah privasi.?"

"Aku harus pergi, kau dapat bergabung jika kau ingin. Lalu Suho keluar.

Sehun tidak pergi mengikuti. Dia hanya menutup pintunya dan kemudian melihat sekeliling kamar. Ia tidak tau akan berapa lama ia disini. Tetapi jika itu memang keinginannya, maka dia akan lama tinggal disini. Dia mulai membenci tempat ini, dan dia tidak ingin bertemu anak-anak lain- selain Suho dan Kris.

Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia ada disini, atau kenapa orang-orang tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk bunuh diri. Bukan urusan mereka jika dia meninggal sekarang. Orang-orang tidak ada yang tau tentangnya, jadi harusnya mereka tidak usah pedulikan semuanya.

**-The Past-**

Suho menemukan Kris di dapur. Dia sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang memasak untuk makan malam. Terlihat, Kris sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam.

"dapatkah kau pergi sebentar, Kyungsoo.?" Suho bertanya, ketika melihat Kyungsoo seperti tidak beranjak.

"Tidak." Katanya. "aku sedang memasak. "Lebih baik kalian cari tempat lain untuk bicara."

Kris dan Suho tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkan mereka apapun alsannya.

Kris dan Suho memutuskan untuk bicara di dapur. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Jika mereka hanya sekedar bicara, maka mereka akan bicara dengan kata-kata yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ia katakana.?" Suho bertanya. Dia dapat melihat betapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin tau dengan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Dia melakukannya kemarin." Kris menjawab. Suho mengangguk. Suho tahu bahwa Sehun berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan Kris. Sangat aneh ketika Sehun tidak ingin si polisi menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mengerti apa hyang sedang Suho dan Kris bicarakan. Mereka selalu bicara seperti itu apabila mereka tidak ingin anak-anak yang lain tau.

**-The Past-**

"makan malam siap." Kyungsoo memberitahu anak-anak yang sedang menonton TV. Tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak, jadi Kyungsoo mengambil remote TV dan mematikan TV-nya. Mereka akan protes, tapi diurungkan ketika melihat Kyungsoo memberikan glare kea rah mereka.

Lalu, Lay dan Luhan datang ke ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua tau bahwa sekarang waktunya makan malam, dengan pertanda(?) yang terjadi satu kali sehari, Kyungsoo mematikan TV.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama ketika semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Hanya kurang 1 orang, lalu lengkap 12 orang.

Mereka semua memandang satu kursi yang tersisa. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan kea rah pintu ruangan Suho dan Sehun. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang menduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka dan tampak Sehun keluar dari sana. Tangannya masih setia pada saku celananya dan pandangannya tertuju pada lantai.

Sehun sempat berpikir apakah ia harus keluar atau tidak, tetapi ia lapar. Dia belum makan apapun, dia tidak ingin.

Suho adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan sesuatu. "Sehun-ah, ayo duduk," suho menunjuk kursi yang tersisa.

Sehun duduk, pandangannya tidak beralih dari tangannya.

"baiklah, semua di sini." Kris bicara dan yang lain mulai makan. Seseorang di samping Sehun memberikan beberapa lauk dan tersenyum padanya. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun tapi dia sangat berterimakasih.

"Bagaimana dengan perkenalan.? Jadi Sehun dapat mengenal semua." Suho berkata sambil memandang anak-anak.

"Aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol bicara dengan riang sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

"Aku Baekhyun." Kata baekhyun. "yah.! Jangan masukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutmu." Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol bisa menghindarinya.

"Aku Xiumin."

"Lay."

"Tao."

"Chen."

"Kai."

"Kyungsoo."

Sehun tidak memberikan perhatian penuh, dia tetap makan walau masih sambil memandangi tangannya. Tapi ketika seseorang disebelahnya bicara, ia melihat sekilas ke arahnya. Hanya sepersekian detik.

"Aku Luhan."

Lalu, semua kembali makan dan bicara lagi. Sehun merasa seseorang tengah memandang ke arahnya saat ia makan. Itu mungkin saja Suho atau Kris yang menginginkan ia untuk bicara sesuatu.

"Aku menyukai perbanmu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Sehun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja.

"Chanyeol.!" Xiumin menghardik.

"Kenapa.? Aku sunggung-sungguh! Itu keren.!" Chanyeol menjawab lagi. Sehun tidak suka cara Chanyeol bicara. Sehun tidak suka Chanyeol bicara mengenai perbannya.

Sehun hanya mengikuti tubuhnya yang ingin pergi ke kamar. Dia tidak dapat mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Pikirannya tidak mendukung. Jika dia tetap duduk di sana, maka ia akan marah seperti biasanya. Orang normal tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah seperti itu. Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman dan tidak penting. Sehun tetap tidak bisa menangani masalah seperti tadi. Dapat menyebabkan sesuatu yang salah dan Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

**-The Past-**

Sehun tidak keluar ruangan sama sekali. Ia hanya tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

Suho sudah mencoba bicara dengannya. Tapi ia acuhkan dengan berpura-pura tidur.

Sayangnya, Sehun susah untuk tidur. Dia memiliki banyak pikiran. Dia berpikir bahwa berada disini tetap tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dia juga berpikir tentang hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Mengapa mereka semua bersikap ramah padanya.? Dia menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol tadi hanya ingin membuatnya bicara dan bersikap ramah juga.

**-The Past-**

Sehun bangun di tengah malam. Nafasnya tersengal dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia dapat mendengar Suho tertidur dan ia tidak ingin membangunkan Suho. Itulah alas an mengapa sekarang ia pergi ke ruang keluarga. Tidak ada seorangpun disana, pertanda bahwa semuanya masih tidur.

Sehun duduk di dipan dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar kakinya. Air mata masih saja mengalir dan ia tidak tau bagaimana menghentikannya. Dia tidak menangis beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi sekaran ia menangis. Sehun hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.

Sehun mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup, tapi diacuhkannya. Seseorang duduk disampingnya dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Dia menoleh kea rah orang itu. Luhan.

"mungkin memang terasa berat. Mungkin kau tidak tau mengapa kau berada disini. Aku benar.?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Aku yakin kau akan mengerti besok. Tiap orang berubah bila hidup dikelilingi 11 orang di umurmu yang sekarang." Katanya. Dia mungkin benar, pikir Sehun.

"mengapa kau keluar kamarmu lebih awal.? Bahkan ini masih tengah malam. Apa kau seorang vampire.?" Luhan bertanya. Dia ingin membuat Sehun tertawa, atau setidaknya menampakkan sebuah perasaan. Sekarang, dia sedang menangis. Bagaimana dengan tersenyum.?

"Aku mimpi buruk." Sehun menjawab. Ini adalah jawaban terpanjangnya dalam minggu ini.

"tentang apa.?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Orang tuaku. Ayahku membunuh ibuku 4 tahun lalu." Sehun bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia bisa saja berbohong tentang ini, tapi sesuatu membuatnya bicara yang sebenarnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan.?" Luhan bertanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku belum mengenalmu." Sehun bergumam.

"Kau hanya harus terbuka. Kau harus berhenti menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Tidak ada yang ingin menghakimimu disini. Semua berpikir bahwa kita sama. Kita semua masih baru disini. Ingat itu." Luhan menjelaskan pada Sehun lalu tersenyum sebelum ia kembali ke ruangannya.

**-The Past-**

"shh…"

Sehun terbangun oleh sebuah suara.

"Kau hanya akan membangunkannya. Biarkan dia tidur.!"

Sayangnya Tao terlambat. Sehun terbangun lalu menguap.

"Kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi.?" Sehun tidak ingat suara ini, wajahnya juga.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa karena kau membangunkannya." Suara lain yang juga ia tak tau siapa pemiliknya. Dia bangun dan sadar bahwa dia tertidur di dipan. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

11 orang menatapnya ketika ia bangun. Dia berpikir untuk megikuti mereka –mereka sedang sarapan- tapi dia hanya pergi ke kamarnya. Dia tidak lapar. Sejujurnya dia lapar, tapi ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Sangat memalukan bangun tidur dengan 11 orang yang menatapmu.

Sehun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pergelangan tangannya sedikit sakit. Itu normal. Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja itu menyakitkan.

Sehun duduk di tempat tidurnya 30 menit setela itu pintu terbuka. Itu Suho. Suho tersenyum pada Sehun, tapi Sehun masih tetap pada pokerfacenya. Suho memandang pergelangan tangannya dan terlihat bahwa perbannya sudah kotor.

"kau harus mengganti perbanmu." Kata Suho. Sehun menyembunyikan pergelangan tangannya, tapi Suho menarik lengannya dan memandang perbannya. "Ayo." Katanya sambil menarik Suehun agar berdiri.

Dia menarik Sehun mendekati pintu tapi Sehun berhenti.

"Aku tidak ingin." Sehun berbisik. Suho menghela, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menanyakan kau ingin atau tidak. Aku memerintahmu karena itu kau harus mau." Suho menjelaskan. Sehun speechless. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memerintahkannya untuk menggangti perban. Biasanya, dia akan mendiamkannya hingga lukanya sembuh sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka Suho dapat memerintah seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka memerintah.

"Tapi-." Sehun hendak bicara tapi Suho memotongnya, "Tidak ada tapi. Lakukan apa yang aku katakan."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengikuti Suho keluar. Sehun masih speechless. Ini juga pertama kalinya setelah 4 tahun seseorang memotong perkataannya. Orang normal berusaha membuatnya bicara tapi Suho malah memotongnya. Sehun kembali menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada yang normal di rumah ini.

Suho membawanya ke dapur dan mendudukkannya ke sebuah kursi. Satu-satunya orang yang ada di dapur hanya Kyungsoo. Dia membereskan sisa sarapan.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan tersenyum, "ingin sesuatu untuk diamakan.?" Tanyanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi perutnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil pancake dari almari es.

Suho datang dengan perban baru di tangannya, lalu menarik tangan Sehun. Dia melepas perban lama dan menatap lukanya. Sehun merasa malu. Sehun dapat melakukannya sendiri tapi ia tidak ingin mengacuhkan Suho.

"kau harus membersihkan lukanya." Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo bicara. Kyungsoo sedang menghangatkan pancake, "jika kau tidak membersihkannya, kau bisa terkena infeksi."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Suho masih memandangi lukanya, berpikir sesuatu. "kau benar." Dia berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo lalu memakan pancakenya. Sehun menunggu Suho membersihkan pergelangan tangannya.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa lukanya akan terasa sangat sakit. Tapi dia menggeram saat Suho mulai mengganti perban.

"oh, maaf.." Suho memeriksa apakah itu benar atau tidak. Ketika selesai, Suho tersenyum. "Apa satunya juga sudah siap kau lukai.?" Sehun meng-glare Suho tapi diacuhkan.

**-The Past-**

"apa yang kau lakukan.?" Kris bertanya ketika melihat Suho dan Sehun di dapur.

"Suaramu seperti menyakiti seorang anak kecil." Xiumin berkata setelah Kris datang. Sehun merasa dia sedang tersakiti tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tidakk,, aku hanya menolongnya. Iya kan.?" Suho bertanya pada Sehun.

"Tidak terasa seperti itu." Sehun bergumam. Xiumin tidak dapat menaha tawanya. Suho memberika glarenya, tapi Kris ikut tertawa.

"kita harus bicara, suho." Kata Kris setelah ia tertwa. Sehun merasa menjadi topic yang akan dibicarakan. Dia tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka ketika orang-orang membicarakannya. Itu seperti mereka hanya membicarakan keburukan dan kejahatannya. Banyak orang dan panti asuhan menginginkannya untuk pergi. Dia tidak ingin dengar tentang itu.

"Sebentar lagi." Suho berkata setelah membersihkan lukanya. Sehun merasa ingin menangis karena sakit. Ketika ia berpikir seperti itu, rasa sakitnya lama kelamaan hilang.

"Selesai." Suho tersenyum. Dia berharap Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, sayangnya tidak.

**-The Past-**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.?" Suho bertanya sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Kris. Mereka sedang ada di kamar Kris dan Chen, jadi tidaka aka nada yang mendengar.

"Aku mendapat informasi tentang Sehun." Kris menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada sSuho.

"Lihat di halaman terakhir." Kata Kris.

"Dia bermimpi buruk.?" Suho bergumam. Tertulis banyak informasi yang merek tidak tahu di situ. "dan seorang saudara perempuan…" kata-kata Kris membuat Suho terkejut. Mereka tidak pernah diberitahu tentang itu.

"Ya. Dan Luhan memberitahuku bahwa ia bicara dengan Sehun semalam. Katanya, Sehun tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk." Kris member tahu Suho. "Luhan bertanya, tentang apa. Dan Sehun memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya."

"tapi kenapa ia bicara dengan Luha.? Buka salah satu dari kita.?" Suho terlihat ragu lalu melihat ke kertas itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Luhan itu cantik. Mungkinkah itu alasannya.?" Kris berargumen. Itu terdengar sangat aneh tapi merupakan sebuah kesempatan.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi kenapa ia tidak katakana tentang saudara perempuannya.?" Suho ragu. Ia tidak percaya jika mereka berdua tidak tahu mengenai ini.

"Aku tidak memiliki ide. Mungkin dia pikir itu tidak penting." Kata Kris. "mungkin kita harus bertanya pada Sehun .? aku pikir kita harus tahu lebih banyak tentang mimpi buruknya."

"Apa kau pikir Sehun mau bicara dengan kita.?"

"Tidak denganku. Mungkin kau. Kau bisa minta bantuan Luhan." Kris menjawab. Dia mengambil kertas dari tangan Suho.

"tapi mungkin kau bisa menunggu hingga besok. Hari ini kita hanya akan membuatnya bicara."

TBC

Huwahhh, akhirnya first ficnya jadi. Pika nggak yakin ini nge-feel apa nggak. Mianhae buat typos-nyaa.. aaa, ini Pika slese translate jam 00.12 / dan mungkin disini lebih banyak HunHannya.. sebenernya habis baca ini juga Pika nggak yakin ini HunHan apa HunHo *plak!* mianhaeee kalo semisal HunHonya nggak ngefeel. Pika juga ragu, walau hastagnya SeHo sihh :3 ahh, gini ajaa~ kalo banyak yang minta lanjut, Pika lanjut deh. Kalo nggak ya nggak papa. Pika tanggung jawab juga soalnya ini lebih ngefeel ke HunHannya :3 eotthae eotthaeee.?

Pika mau tanya nihhhh :3 kalian mau Pika post 1 ff terus selesein dulu (semisal chapter kayak gini) apa sambil post ff yang lain.?

Nahh, yang udah baca jangan lupa review nee.? Gamsaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Past**

**Author : MajaLander**

**Cast : Sehun – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

** Other EXO member**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Brothership,**

**Rated : T**

**PART 2**

**-THE PAST-**

Sehun masih tetap di dapur ketika Suho dan Kris selesai bicara. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi . Xiumin duduk di depannya dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sehun berusaha terlihat bahwa dia mendengarkan, tapi sesungguhnya dia merasa terjebak. Xiumin bicara tentang beberapa makanan dan Sehun tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya.?" Tanya Xiumin. Sehun tidak sadar sampai sebuah pertanyaan ditujukan lagi padanya. "Yah.! Kau tidak mendengarkanku.?"

Sehun tersadar, "Eh.."

Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Kau sama seprti yang lainnya," lalu ia pergi dari dapur. Sehun terlihat bingung. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu.? Setelah melihat Xiumin, ia melihat Kris dan Suho . Mereka keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menatapnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang terjadi sebenarnya, hanya saja Sehun merasa ada hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia seperti yang lainnya." Xiumin memberitahukan kepada Kris dan Suho, "dia tidak akan mendengarkan jika kau memberitahu dia sesuatu."

Kris dan Suho tertawa. Xiumin terlihat jengkel.

"Sehun-ah." Sehun terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berada di sebelahnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapu, hanya menatapnya. "Apa kau mau bicara denganku.? Tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku." Kata luhan lalu mem-pout bibirnya. Terlihat sangat lucu tapi ia tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"kau tidak pernah mau bicara dengan kami." Baekhyun menyeletuk, masuk ke dapur bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan kalian." Luhan menanggapi, tapi pandangannya tidak beralih dari Sehun. "apa kau mau.?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun ingin bilang tidak, tapi sesuatu membuatnya mengangguk. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi mungkin itu karena ia akhirnya memandang wajah Luhan. Mengingatkannya pada sesorang, seseorang yang dia cintai tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

"bagus.." Luhan terlihat senang.

"Tapi kami ingin bergabung juga.' Chanyeol protes dan merengut. Baekhyun ikut merengut bersamanya. Tapi luhan mengacuhkan keduanya.

Dia meraih lengan Sehun lalu menariknya keluar rumah. Sehun memakai sepatunya. Luhan bertanya, ingin pergi ke mana. Sehun lagi-lagi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya diam.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau suka.? Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Bubble Tea," katanya akhirnya. Dia tidak bicara dengan suara yang keras, tapi juga tidak berbisik seperti sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Luhan.

"baiklah, ayo kita membeli beberapa Bubble Tea." Luhan tersenyum.

**-THE PAST-**

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi bersamamu.?"

Luhan tampak terkejut karena Sehun yang bicara lebih dulu.

"kau hanya ingin agar aku bicara, kan.?" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun seseorang yang sangat pintar. "Kau pintar."

Sehun terdiam.

"lalu, kenapa kau bilang iya jika kau tahu bahwa aku mengajakmu agar kau mau bicara.?" Tanya Luhan. Dia tampak menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Selalu ingin tahu.

"kau mengingatkanku pada adikku." Jawab Sehun. Lagi dan lagi, dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa bicara dengan Luhan. Hanya dengannya ia merasa normal. Mungkin karena dia juga selalu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Kau memiliki seorang adik.?" Tanya Luhan. Suaranya menandakan bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"ya." Sehun menggumam. Seperti tidak peduli dengan nada bicara Luhan yang terlihat shock.

"maafkan aku." Kata Luhan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Menit berikutnya, tak ada yang bicara apapun. Hanya beberapa menit, tapi benar-benar terasa seprti berjam-jam.

"Apa yang terjadi.?" Kata Luhan akhirnya. Dia tidak suka kesunyian, hanya saja, dia tidak yakin Sehun akan menjawabnya. Tapi Sehun mengejutkannya.

"bunuh diri." Jawabnya benar-benar singkat. Dan Sehun mulai menangis keras. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya di depan Luhan. Cukup bagi Luhan melihat Sehun menangis sekali ini, dan Sehun tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

"Apa kau ingin membicarakan ini?" Luhan bertanya. Dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sehun menatapnya , seakan ia adalah orang bodoh.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau memang tidak mau." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Walau sebenarnya ada harapan tersembunyi bahwa _mungkin_ Sehun akan membicarakan hal itu padanya. Dia benar-benar ngin tau, dan dia ingin menollong anak yang lebih muda darinya ini.

Sehun menyesap Bubble Tea-nya sedikit. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokkannya. Dia tidak ingin bicara lebih, sebelum benar-benar siap. Air matanya sudah siap meluncur lagi, tapi sekarang dia bisa menahannya.

"Kupikir, tidak." Luhan bergumam sendiri. Sehun mendengarnya tapi mengacuhkannya.

Sehun tidak begitu mendengarkan Luhan ketika pria manis itu membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya membicarakan drama yang ditontonnya hanya untuk membuat mood kembali membaik.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan tidak melihat ekspresi di wajah Sehun. Benar-benar tertutup.

**-THE PAST-**

Ketika hari berganti menjadi Senin, Sehun mulai bersekolah seperti Kai, Tao, dan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Tao sudah berusaha mengajak Sehun bicara berkali-kali. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sehun sendirian ketika berada di kamar. Sehun merupakan jenis orang yang hanya menyukai ruangannya dan akan berada disana sepanjang hari.

Ketika Sehun berada di ruangannya, tidaka aka nada yang mengajaknya bicara –kecuali Suho- dan dia tidak akan merasa marah.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi 4 hari lalu –hari dimana ia dan Luhan meminum Bubble Tea-, dimana ia hampir saja berkelahi dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin bukan perkelahian. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan hal bodoh lagi dan Sehun berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Dia berusaha bersabar, menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Walau sebenarnya ucapan Chanyeol sangat mengganggunya, menyebabkan ia kembali berada di ruangannya seharian.

Sekarang Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Dia mengenakan seragam berwarna kuning. Kuning bukanlah warna kesukaannya. Kuning adalah warna cerah. Sehun tidak menyukai warna yang cerah.

Sehun melihat pantukan dirinya di cermin. Mengapa Suho dan kris mengirimnya ke sebuah sekolahan? Tidak mungkin ada orang yang waras yang akan menyekolahkan seorang anak yang bisa saja membunuh teman sekolahnya sendiri. Ini membuat Sehun bingung. Sebenarnya, dia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa ia harus pergi. Dia hanya takut, sesuatu akan terjadi.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintunya lalu terbuka, Suho masuk.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kai sudah menunggumu.' Katanya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Suho. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Kai berjalan mendekat lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun. Sehun menyingkirkan tanagn Kai, tidak peduli bahwa Kai sedang berusaha beramah-tamah padanya. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun ketika keluar meninggalkan rumah. Kai segera menyusulnya.

**-THE PAST-**

"Ruang kepala sekolah ada disekitar sini," kata Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Aku akan membantumu menemukan ruang kelasmu. Oh iya. Ada seorang anak yang memiliki sebuah _gang_. Mungkin mereka akan mengganggumu, jika itu ter-" Kai berhenti bicara ketika melihat kearah sisinya. Tempat diaman harusnya Sehun berada sekarang sudah kosong, dan Kai dapat melihat punggung Sehun di pojokan. Kai menghela nafas. Tidakkah Sehun mau mendengarkannya bicara sedikit saja? Ini benar-benar penting.

Suho sebenarnya sudah memberitahu Kai, Tao dan Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana Sehun marah. Suho sangat khawatir jika Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu. Mereka bertiga berjanji akan menjaga Sehun –walau Kyungsoo bilang, ia tidak akan bisa membantu jika sehun terlibat pertengkaran-.

Kai menghela nafasnya lagi.

**-THE PAST-**

Sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi sehun menemukan ruang kelasnya. Ternyata hanya terlihat mudah dari luarnya saja.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengetuk pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Masuk." Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam. Ketika Sehun mendorong pintu, ia merasa seluruh murid memandanginya. Tapi dia berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Ahh, apa kau murid baru itu?" guru itu memandang kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk lalu membungkuk. Guru itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "namaku Ms. Jung. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu."

Sehun merasa ragu dan yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya keluar dari semua ini, tapi kemudian dia malah membungkuk dan berkata, "Namaku oh Sehun."

Mrs. Jung menatapnya, menunggu ia mengatakan kalimat lain, tapi sayangnya ia hanya diam. "Baiklah, kau dapat duduk disana."

Sehun mengangguk dan menuju kearah kursi yang ditunjuk tadi. Dia mengabaikan bisikkan dari teman-teman kelasnya.

**-THE PAST-**

Ketika waktunya makan siang, Sehun lebih memilih diam dikelasnya. Dia tidak lapar dan dia tidak ingin bergabung dengan murid-murid lainnya. Sebuah tangan menggebrak mejanya pelan, sehun menatap empunya. Di depannya berdiri tiga orang anak.

"Sehun. Benar?" salah satu dari ketiganya bertanya sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_.

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" anak yang sama kembali bertanya padanya. Anak itu menatapnya antusias, seoalh ia akan berkata 'ya'.

"Aku tak tahu." Sehun bergumam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari 3 anak tersebut. Mereka bahkan belum memberitahukan nama mereka, tapi tiba-tiba mengajaknya bergabung.

"Baiklah. Namaku Ryung." Kata anak itu lagi. "Dan itu adalah Hyo dan Jongwook. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Sehun tidak ingin berpura-pura tertarik, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Murid-murid yang ada di kelas menahan nafas. Ini pertama kalinya ada anak yang menolak ajakan Ryung dengan cepat.

"baiklah,' kata Ryung. "aku mengerti jika kau butuh waktu untuk berfikir."

Dia berbalik, lalu pergi.

**-THE PAST-**

Ketika sehun sampai di rumah –jika itu bisa disebutnya rumah- dia segera pergi menuju ruangannya. Dia ingin segera masuk dan berdiam disana, tapi pintunya terkunci. Harusnya itu tidak terkunci. Harusnya itu bisa dibuka. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Sehun berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.

"Eh, Sehun. Kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara Suho dibelakangnya. Sehun berbalik dan benar, itu Suho.

Sehun mentapnya dan menunjuk pintu, seolah bertanya kenapa pintunya terkunci. Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada yang salah Sehun-ah? Kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu?"

Sehun memberikan glare-nya, tapi Suho hanya tersenyum.

Ini salah satu jalan agar Sehun mau bicara. Juga agar Sehun mau keluar dari ruangan. Sehun tahu itu, tapi tetap tidak mudah. Dengan nafas berat, dia merosot duduk di lantai, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pitu. Pikirnya, ia tidak akan pindah dari situ.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?' Chen bertanya.

Sehun mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak ingin bicara. Chen tertawa, "Sehunnie sedang memberontak. Lucunyaaa~."

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengacuhkannya -walau sebenarnya dia benci dengan nama 'Sehunnie'-. Ia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Chen berikan (namanya). Tapi ketika ia mendengar Chen tertawa, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara megontrol amarahnya.

Chen hendak berkata lagi tapi Kai memotongnya. Kai mendekati Sehun.

"Kudengar Ryung bicara padamu." Kai berkata sambil mentap Sehun yang tidak mengerti apakah itu masalah besar. "Kau harus menjauhi mereka. Mereka bukan anak baik." Lalu Kai berjalan pergi.

Apa yang ia katakana? Bagaimana ia tahu? Ryung terlihat seperti anak popular di sekolah seperti yang Sehun ketahui sekarang.

**-THE PAST-**

Sehun tidak dapat mengingat, sudah berapa lama ia duduk di depan pintu. Rencana 'acuhkan semua orang yang bicara padamu' tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. Ia hanya berharap, Suho akan menyerah dan membiarkannya masuk ke kamar. Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi. Suho bertingkah seolah Sehun yang duduk diluar itu hal yang biasa.

Semua orang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, hanya saja tidak mengatakan apapun –kecuali Chen, yang berusaha membuat Sehun bicara tapi menyerah tiap saat-

Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa sekarang saatnya makan malam, Sehun akhirnya sadar bahwa hari sudah malam. Dia lapar, tapi juga keras kepala. Dia tidak berpindah, bahkan 1 inch-pun. Sebenarnya ia sadar bahwa percumah ia tetap bertahan disitu. Tapi ia pikir, akan lebih percumah lagi jika ia menyerah sekarang.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain 'tidak' ketika Luhan menyuruhnya untuk makan. Tuhan tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia tetap keras kepala.

**-THE PAST-**

Suho menatap Sehun yang masih setia duduk di depan pintu. Sehun terlihat lelah dan terlihat susah untuk menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

Suho menghela nafas dan mengambil kunci di sakunya. Lalu berdiri dan mendekat kea rah Sehun, beridiri di depannya. Sehun hanya memandangnya sekilas.

"Jika kau berjanji tidak akann berada di dalam kamar sepanjang waktu, aku akan membukakan pintunya."

Suho menatap Sehun, menunggu jawabannya.

Tanpa berfikir, Sehun mengangguk. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

**-THE PAST-**

_Sehun memandang sekitarnya. Dia sedang berada disebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu kosong, tapi dirasa taka sing baginya. Sangat susah untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat ruangan ini, tapi akhirnya ia sadar. Ini kamar orang tuanya. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan disini/_

_Tiba-tiba, sehun mendengar teriakkan. Dia melihat sekitar dan nafasnya tertahan. Di depannya, ibunya terbaring di lantai. Ibunya masih membuka matanya, hanya saja tubuhnya dipenuhi merah darahnya sendiri. Sehun merasa ia ingin muntah._

_Detik berikutnya, ayahnya berdiri di depannya. Mata ayahnya meatapnya tajam, tapi Sehun yakin ayahnya tersenyum padanya._

_Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa setelah ini akan terjadi hala yang lebih buruk lagi. Dia mendengar sesorang berteriak lagi. Disusul dengan suara diiringi isak tangis._

"_Oppa, tolong aku. Tolong aku." Adiknya terus saja mengulang-ulang perkataan yang sama. Tolong aku._

_Ketika Sehun jatuh terduduk, ibu dan ayahnya beradu dalam satu teriakkan memekakkan. Bercampur dengan suara isak tangis adiknya._

_Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan suara itu dari dalam kepalanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang menutup telinganya, ia masih terduduk di lantai. Berusaha menghentikan air matanya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar, bercampur dengan suara teriakkan dan isak tangis tadi. Menyebabkan sehun tidak dapat menebak, ini suara siapa. "Sehun, bangun!"_

**-THE PAST-**

Suho adalah orang terakhir yang pergi ke kamarnya. Ketika ia masuk, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun. Anak itu terlihat menggerakkan badannya tak nyaman. Suho dapat melihat air mata turun di pipinya. Tidak susah untuk menebak apa yang terjadi, sehun bermimpi buruk. Dan ini membuat Suho khawatir.

"Sehun. Bangun." Suho bicara sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Sehun. Ketika Sehun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, lantas ia berteriak, "Sehun. Bangun!"

Dan kali ini, Sehun membuka matanya. Sehun hanya dapat melihat Suho. Tanpa diminta, sehun segera duduk dan memeluknya. Sebelum Sehun menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, Suho meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sehun.

"Ayo kita bicara,"

Suho bicara pelan, membiarkan Sehun menangis.

**-THE PAST-**

"Mimpi buruk apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Suho sambil meletakkan segelas teh di depan Sehun. Mereka duduk di dapur. Tidak ada yang terbangun, dan Suho merasa ini akan lebih baik karena in kesempatan langka. Sehun tidak akan mau bicara di depan banyak orang.

"Keluargaku.." Sehun bergumam. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi tapi air matanya memaksa keluar. Mengapa dia menangis berkali-kali? Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini di panti asuhan dulu.

"Beritahu aku."

Permintaan Suho barusan lebih berkesan memerintah. Suho tahu Sehun memiliki waktu yang sulit. Semua orang memilikinya, bahkan dirinya juga. Dan ia merasa paling banyak memiliki waktu yang sulit.

"Aku melihata o-or-orang tuaku," Sehun mencoba agar suaranya tetap tenang.

"I-ibuku tergeletak dengan banyak darah ditubuhnya. Ayahku lalu berdiri, dan tersenyum padaku. Dan, dan." Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan mengedipkan matanya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "dan ia tersenyum padaku. Lalu, terdengar suara adikku. Dia meminta tolong padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Akhirnya, air matanya kembali turun. Dan Sehun tidak mencoba menghentikan tangisnya kali ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?" suho bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan sehuun yang berada diatas meja. Suho tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan memberitahunya masalah ini. Suho benar-benar terkejut.

"Adikku. Di diperkosa."

Anehnya, suara Sehun sangat tegas ketika mengatakan itu. "Lalu adikku bunuh diri. Harusnya aku ada disana saat itu. Harusnya aku menolongnya."

Sehun bergumam di kalimat terakhir, tapi Suho mendengarnya.

"Jangan terus saja menyalahkan dirimu." Walaupun Suho tidak mengetahui apapun atas kejadian itu, tapi ia yakin, itu bukan salah Sehun. "Aku tahu kau memiliki waktu yang sulit. Tapi jangan terus salhkan dirimu. Karena itu tidak akan membantumu apapun. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap gelas teh didepannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Suho ingin menolongnya.

"Sehun, kau harus bicara padaku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau kau tidak pernah bicara padaku."

Sehun tidak mengerti. Bukankah tadi ia sudah bicara cukup banyak? Sehun menghela nafas lalu menatap mata Suho.

"Boleh aku tidur lagi?" sehun bertanya. Ganti Suho yang menghela nafas, tapi ia mengangguk. Sehun meninggalkan tehnya di meja. Dan itu masih penuh.

Suho mentapa punggung Sehun ketika ia meninggalkan meja. Suho menghela nafas –lagi- suho tidak dapat menangkap apapun ketika menatap mata Sehun. Hanya kesedihan. Seperti kesedihan abadi.

**-THE PAST-**

Pagi berikutnya, Suho tau Sehun kekurangan waktu untuk tidur. Sehun juga tidak dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin Sehun masih menyalahkan dirinya. Suho sudah meminta Sehun untuk tinggal dirumah,, tapi Sehun tidak mau. Suho bilang, ia tidak akan yakin jika Sehun sekolah. Tapi Sehun tidak menanggap apapun.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Suho." Kris bicara ketika melihat wajah Suho yang penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri." Suho berkata tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari Sehun yang mengikuti Jongin keluar. Benar-benar menakutkan melihat betapa Sehun sangat mirip dengannya dulu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja dan dia pasti juga sama." Kris terdengar yakin tapi Suho tetap tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sehun _tidak baik-baik saja?_

**-THE PAST-**

Sekali lagi, Sehun menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di kelas. Dia tidak memiliki teman, jadi dia tidak pergi ke manapun. Sehun merasa lelah. Setelah semalam ia bicara dengan Suho, lalu kembali tidur, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang, ia merasa tak dapat menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

Ketenangan Sehun tiba-tiba terganggu dengan suara Ryung.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir tentang penawaran kami?" suara Ryung sama seperti kemarin. Terdengar sangat yakin bahwa Sehun akan menjawab 'iya'.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan penawaran Ryung. Sekalipun ia memikirkannya, maka jawabannya tetap tidak, sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melawanku, Sehun." Suara Ryung terdengar seperti bisikkan. Mata Ryung menatap tepat pada mata Sehun. "Karena kau anak baru, maka aku tidak akan marah."

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawa (sinis) nya. Siapa laki-laki di depannya ini?

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sehun. Aku tahu segalanya tentang masa lalumu." Kata Ryung tanpa berfikir.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik, dan Ryung membuatnya menjadi bertambah buruk. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat berkata pada Ryung agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ia akan membuatnya bertambah buruk lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata Sehun. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam _gang_ kecilmu itu. Walau kau mengemis sekalipun."

Ryung menatapnya, lalu tertawa. Suara tawanya membuat beberapa yang ada di dalam kelas menatap ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Ryung berhenti tertawa, ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku seperti yang kau lakukan dulu?" Ryung bertanya. Suaranya memang tidak keras, tapi cukup terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di kelas. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Bagaimana Ryung bisa tahu?

"Kau berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Ryung kembali tertawa. "Aku tahu banyak tentangmu. Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan adikmu."

Sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya. Bukan suasana yang baik untuk melampiaskan amarahnya sekarang.

"Aku juga tahu, bahwa adikmu yang pelacur itu diperkosa." Kata Ryung lagi. "Dan ia bunuh diri."

Pelacur.!? Dia memanggil adiknya seorang pelcur? Adiknya bukan seorang pelacur.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun kehilangan kendali.

**-THE PAST-**

Kai, Tao, dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kantin ketika seorang anak kelas satu lari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tahu anak baru itu bukan?" anak itu tampak terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia berlari sangat cepat.

Ketiga orang yang duduk disana mengangguk. Ketiganya tahu bahwa pasti ada yang salah. Hanya saja, terlalu sulit untuk menebak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya terlihat khawatir. Banyak alasan yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Dia berkelahi dengan Ryung." Anak itu menjelaskan.

Cukup untuk si anak kelas satu bicara karena ketiga orang di hadapannya segera berlari meninggalkannya.

**-THE PAST-**

Ketika mereka bertiga mendengar bahwa Sehun berkelahi dengan Ryung, mereka berpikir bahwa Sehun lah yang diserang. Kenyataannya, mereka salah.

Ketika mereka sampai di kelas Sehun, yang mereka lihat adalah Sehun yang sudah berada di atas Ryung. Dan Ryung tampak tak sadar. Walau begitu, Sehun masih saja memukuli Ryung. Kai sangat yakin bahwa Sehun tidak dapat berhenti. Sehun benar-benar terlihat tidak terkontrol. Sehun terlalu dipenuhi amarah. Mungkin Ryung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun menyerangnya.

Dan puncak kemarahan yang ia rasakan bercampur dengan amarah saat ia melihat ayahnya membunuh ibunya dulu. Kai, Tao, dan Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun bisa saja membunuh Ryung sekarang. Semua yang ada _di rumah_ tau hal itu. Sebenarnya sangat sulit menyimpan rahasia jika Chen dan Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Dan sepertinya, Ryung terlihat seperti Chen dan Baekhyun.

Ryung dan Sehun bukanlah satu-satunya yang ada di kelas. Ada banyak murid disana. Mereka terlihat shock. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mencoba menahan Sehun tadi, tapi akhirnya menyerah.

Tao dan Kai menarik Sehun menjauh dari Ryung.

"Tenanglah, Sehun." Kai bicara sambil menjauhkan Sehun dari Ryung yang tergeletak di lantai. Kai mencoba memisahkan keduanya. Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mendekat dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Sehun. Kyungsoo menatap mata Sehun.

"Sehun, tenanglah." Kata Kyungsoo. "Jangan seperti ini. Tenanglah." Kyungsoo merapikan rambut Sehun yang menutup matanya, lalu tersenyum.

Sehun akhirnya tenang. Ia menatap Ryung. Air matanya kembali menets. Dia _melakukannya_ lagi. Dia membunuh lagi. Pembunuh, pikirnya. Pembunuh adalah nama yang pantas untuknya sekarang.

Kyungsoo tahu Sehun menangis. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya. "Ini akan baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

Tidak, pikir Sehun. Ini tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Dia membunuh lagi. Dia seorang monster.

"Mr. Do, bisakah kau membawa Mr. Oh ke ruang Kepala Sekolah?" tanya guru yang baru saja sampai.

"ya." Kyungsoo menjawab lalu membantu Sehun agar berdiri dengan benar. "Ayo pergi." Kyungsoo memapah Sehun keluar dari kelas.

Namun sebenarnya, mereka tidak pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sehun sudah berlari meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

**-THE PAST-**

Suho duduk diatas tempat tidur Sehun. Langit-langit yang ia tatap sekarang, sama seperti langit-langit yang Sehun tatap setiap hari jika ia berdiam disana. Suho ingat, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan, dan itu menakutkan. Ketika ia sampai untuk pertama kalinya di rumah ini, dia juga selalu menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di ruangan ini. Sperti Sehun, ia tidak mau bicara.

Suho menatap pergelangan tangannya. Bekas luka percobaan bunuh dirinya terlihat jelas disana. Yang ia ingat tentang hal ini, ketika hatinya yang terasa sakit saat melakukannya. Bukan pergelangan tangannya. Rasa sakit yang ia punya, rasa sakit yang ia miliki. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Tapi sekarang, itu masa lalu baginnya.

Suho tidak bisa tidak khawatir. Jika ia mengatakannya pada Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah semua akan berakhir di jalan yang berbeda?

Mungkin Sehun akan merasa memiliki teman yang sama, jika ia tahu bahwa Suho juga pernah membunuh seseorang. Jika Sehun tahu bahwa ia pernah membunuh seseorang, apa semua akan kembali baik lalu Sehun akan berhenti membunuh lagi?

Lalu, apakah Sehun menjadi sanggup membunuh masa lalunya? Mungkin, mungkin tidak..

Hari itu, Ryung tidak meninggal. Dia hanya pingsan. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang, hanya membutuhkan beberapa minggu perawawtan. Tidak buruk.

Tapi hari itu, Sehun benar-benar membunuh seseorang. Ia sudah membunuh dua orang dalam hidupnya.

Anak laki-laki yang dulu, dan..

_Dirinya sendiri_..

Suho merasa air matanya turun ke pipinya. Kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum membuatnya sedih.

Dan karena Sehun, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dia sadar bahwa ia tidak dapat lari dari masa lalu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa hidup dengan masa lalu.

_Kadang, masa lalu terisi dengan memori yang terlalu indah. __Tapi dilain waktu, itu tidak terjadi._

**-END-**

Selesaiiiiiii XD... akhirnya ini selesaiiiiiiiii... Pika nggak nyangka bisa selesein ini, soalnya Pika pikir ini panjang. 2 hari Pika translate ini, haha~

Nah, bales review dulu ne? Buat yang punya akun ffn, Pika udah PM kalian

Guest : iya ya.. Pika coba buka juga nggak bisa. Tapi Pika cari di google masih ada. Coba cari pake keyword 'The Past by MajaLander'. Pika ketemu. Kalo nggak bisa, coba buka aff, terus klik tag Seho. Nanti muncul, tapi di halaman belakang.

candra : seriously.? Ini rapi.? Nggak ngebingungin.? Makasihhhh~ :D ini udah dilanjut. Gimana gimana.? Ngebingungin nggak? Hehe~ makasih ya udah review

faustina aa : hehe~ ini udah dilanjut. Ini udah tamat.. diperpanjang.? Ini memang dari author aslinya segini. Maincast Kai atau Sehun.? Aaa~ jangan-jangan reader belum baca profil Pika ne? Hehe~ mianhae kalo setelah baca profil Pika jadi kecewa. Tapi Pika ngehargai review reader kok. Ini berharga banget buat Pika dan MajaLander eonnie makasih udah review di chap 1

Lu-ie : jujur yaa, Pika juga nggak tau itu rumahnya tempat apa. Mungkin tempat penanganan yang sifatnya berbeda dari biasanya, dengan orang-orang yang bebeda juga. Author aslinya nggak menjelaskan dengan detail sebenarnya itu rumah apa. Dan Pika nggak tau kenapa ternganga baca reviewnya reader. Reviewnya bagus(?) banget. Dan bikin Pika bingung juga, gimana itu translate ke bahasa inggris buat MajaLander eonnie baca. Tapi Pika bener-bener makaasiihhh baanget atas reveiewnya. Itu berbobot dan bikin Pika berfikir yang nggak pernah Pika pikir sebelumnya. Makasihhh~

DragonAqua : ini udah lanjut,,, udah tamat jugaaa... hehehe~ makasih udah review

Nahhh, udah kan.? Buat yang belum masuk, mungkin Pika bales di ff lain yang akan Pika post :D setelah ini selesai, Pika mau siap-siap ke Krishonya. Ada yang mau nunggu? Hehehe~

Buat yang udah review, makaasihhhhhhhhhh~ bangettt.. Pika nggak tau mau ngomong apalagi. Yang jelas Pika nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana responnya MajaLander eonnie liat review kalian..

Oh iya, Pika mau tanya nihh.. Siapa yang suka LayHo (bukan SuLay yaa).? Ada yang mau ff-nya?

Siapa yang suka m-preg.?

Nah, mohon dijawab sekali lagi,, makasihhh


End file.
